


Bachelor Party

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Series: The Ox Syndicate [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite having been part of the Ox syndicate for a while and been friends with Goku for longer, Yamcha had never seen the man get drunk until his bachelor party. He never would've pegged the most lethal yakuza in the syndicate to be overly affectionate when drunk - or into men at all, for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor Party

Yamcha had grown up living on the streets, stealing food and clothes and other things for survival. What he didn't keep for himself, he sold it on street corners until cops showed up to chase him off. 

He remembered Goku from his childhood, but the boy had mysteriously vanished one day. Yamcha had enough experience with that to know that he was never going to see him again. 

But he did see him again. Much older than before, dressed far more nicely - a suit that Yamcha never would've thought he'd ever be able to afford in his life, dark blue suit with a bright orange dress shirt, striped with the collar popped - and staring at him for a long moment before grinning. 

"Yamcha! Man, I barely recognized you with your hair in your face like that." 

"G-Goku?" 

After that, his life had been far more exciting. Guns blazing and money practically falling into their laps, climbing the ladder of the criminal underworld. Goku didn't talk much about how he got into the Ox Syndicate, but what Yamcha had been able to gather was that Goku had been plucked up off the street by the late Son Gohan. Some said that the old man had taken the boy in since he had no children of his own and taught him how to take his place in the syndicate as time wore on. That may have been something that ended up happening, but when Yamcha would visit the man's house that he inherited from Son Gohan, he always noticed the newly sealed up doorway. Cement blocked anyone's path into an entire area to the house. From the outside, the windows were blacked out and taped over. 

When asked, Goku would simply say he was going to have that side of the house demolished and rebuilt because he didn't like it very much. He never explained why that was. 

Goku had been just a little boy when Yamcha lost him, so Yamcha could take a guess what happened. 

The head of the Ox Syndicate was, of course, the man known as The Ox King by both the underworld and the law. His real name was technically Gyumao, but no one called him by that name, and The Ox King took the use of that name as a sign of disrespect. The Ox King used to run the Ox Syndicate alongside Son Gohan and his Monkey Syndicate, but now it was just The Ox King and there was no longer any type of distinction between Ox and Monkey. Especially since it used to both be fragmented parts of the Turtle Syndicate, which was rivals with the Crane Syndicate. But Muten Roshi, head of the Turtle Syndicate, had died long ago, and the head of the Crane Syndicate - the _real_ one, not the smart upstart that had taken his place - had died not too long ago. And the Crane Syndicate had diminished over time until its members were either dead, absorbed into other families, or somehow managed to go to civilian lives or jail. 

Yamcha rather wished the Crane Syndicate had vanished sooner than it did; his leg hadn't been the same since a very unpleasant - and rather unnecessary - encounter with the remains of the Crane Syndicate. 

But Goku gave him a gun (and lots of other weapons) and the leg didn't really bother him as much as before. 

Goku was technically the new head of the Monkey Syndicate, but he had officially re-merged his syndicate with the Ox Syndicate, forfeiting the name of his syndicate to The Ox King. The Ox King also had a daughter - Chichi - who was ruthless and formidable and knew exactly how to run the syndicate when her father was absent or unable to address an issue or complication. 

It was Goku and Chichi's marriage that they were having this bachelor party for, though you wouldn't have really known it. 

It wasn't that it didn't look like a bachelor party. There were strippers and no one but men enjoying them in the private lounge, dollar bills flying up into the air to be stuffed into thongs. 

Twenty-one years old, about to be married at the end of the month, and Son Goku had had too many strawberry-flavored alcoholic drinks. And he wasn't paying any attention to the strippers that Krillin guy had sprung for. 

"I'mma glad you're growin' yer hair out again," Goku said, bringing a hand up and threading his fingers through Yamcha's thick bangs. "It was cute short, but this is better." 

The fruity alcohol was heavy on his breath, and Yamcha was far from sober what with the black spiced rum he had been drinking since the party started. He didn't know if he was better at handling it or if Goku had just had more to drink than him, but his brain was just sober enough to tell him that Goku leaning on him like this, in a room full of hyper-masculine yakuza, his hand pressing on his inner thigh, when his to-be-wife was literally down the hall having her bridal shower, his to-be-wife who was the daughter of the leader of the entire syndicate, was a bad idea. Yamcha was a nobody who happened to be good at sniping and other gun work they needed. He could be replaced. 

And what would everyone else say if they thought Goku was gay? In this line of work, they couldn't afford to be seen as weak. 

_They'd be insane to mistake the most dangerous man in Orange Star for weak,_ reminded his brain. 

Despite thinking all this, Yamcha said nothing about it and made no effort to move. 

Goku giggled. "Yam~cha, you're getting hard~!" 

Despite there definitely being an exclamation point at the end of that sentence that Yamcha could infer via voice inflection, it was practically whispered in Yamcha's ear. 

"Is it the strippers? Or are you thinking about something else?" 

Goku's hand had moved farther up his thigh and was rubbing Yamcha's crotch now. Yamcha grunted, a blush settling onto his face. 

"Do you like that?" His breath tickled his ear, and _fuck yes_ he liked it. 

"Yeah," Yamcha said, any intelligent decision to tell Goku no flying right out of his head. 

Goku laughed softly. "Do you want to get off?" 

"Mmm." 

"Do you want me to help you with that, Yamcha?" 

Goku adjusted his hand so that the entire palm was pressing against Yamcha's growing erection and he squeezed gently. Yamcha's head snapped back, and he fought to keep the sound he made in his throat. 

"What's Chichi gonna think?" Yamcha asked. 

For some reason, that made Goku laugh more, but the reason was soon shared. 

"Chichi's a lesbian~ She wants children, and I want perks from Gyumao. She's prob'ly gettin' eaten out by that transporter girl right now." 

Yamcha's eyebrows flew up, and Goku seemed to lose the rest of his senses by how Yamcha's dick twitched through the suit pant fabric at the mental image. He giggled like mad, and Yamcha was amazed no one was paying them any attention. 

Granted, there _were_ semi-naked women dancing on tables. 

Yamcha barely noticed how Goku didn't refer to The Ox King by his proper title. 

Goku's voice was back in his ear, and it was driving him crazy. 

"Do you want to fuck me, Yamcha?" 

" _Fuck yes_ ," Yamcha responded, not realizing he said it out loud for a second until Goku took his hand off his crotch and started pulling him towards the back rooms. 

They closed and locked the door, and it was a drunken fumbling of hands and fingers and lips and tongues until the relevant body parts were exposed. 

Goku's pant pocket had condoms and a lube bottle, which told Yamcha Goku had been planning ahead for something, though if it was specifically sex with him he wasn't sure. Goku also seemed like he was used to drunkenly putting on a condom on someone equally drunk.

During their drunken romp, Yamcha didn't concern himself with that. It didn't occur to him to think, to wonder, about it. In the moment, the most he was concerned with was getting Goku to cling to him and moan out his name and keep up a steady pace. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh with each thrust into Goku's body was followed by a grunt or groan from Goku, and Goku would clench and squeeze to get particular sounds out of Yamcha. 

Goku tugged and pulled at Yamcha's buttoned-up shirt, his legs wrapped around Yamcha's waist and hips bucking up to meet Yamcha's thrusts. 

Goku looked absolutely sinful in only his orange shirt, unbuttoned and exposing just how muscled his chest was. And Goku kept whispering in Yamcha's ear just how sexy he thought Yamcha was. Which encouraged Yamcha to give as much as he could. 

It was honestly the bad leg acting up that put an end to it, but both were plenty spent and satisfied by the end. 

Between the alcohol and the sex, neither of them were able to stay awake for much longer after that. When Yamcha awoke, he could still hear the party going on outside. He looked at his watch and saw that they really hadn't been asleep for very long. His head hurt a bit, but that was to be expected. 

He took a moment to look at Goku as he lay there, still asleep. There were things he hadn't really noticed before - scars, mostly. But as Yamcha furrowed his eyebrows, he reached out to pull Goku's shirt away more. There were hints at severe scarring on his back, though the shirt was caught under Goku so he couldn't see exactly what it all looked like. 

He knew he didn't know a lot about Goku. Despite having more history with him than many of the others - no one else could say that they had known Goku as a street urchin - he knew so little about what happened between disappearing from the streets and becoming who he was now. 

He was a little afraid to learn more.


End file.
